


Игры разума

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [24]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Summary: Пояснение:Аманояку — древний демон, имеющий множество обличий. Аманояку — дух упрямства и порочности. Неизменное зло, постоянно досаждающее людям. Умеет читать мысли и внушать определенные желания, а также добиваться того, чтобы люди получали прямо противоположное тому, что они жаждут получить.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Игры разума

К чему бы ни прикоснулся Аманояку, всё вспыхивает и сгорает в пепел.

Ран Фудзимия думает о том, что у Кроуфорда наверняка есть огнеупорные перчатки, иначе бы не удержал.

Ран Фудзимия думает о том, что у него есть только руки, а кости, как известно, хорошо горят.

Ран Фудзимия думает о том, что не отказался бы от пары таких же.

Думать Ран Фудзимия хочет меньше всего на свете. Он уже успел перебрать все, о чем стоит подумать.

Только смысла в этом нет. Нет, как и выхода из ловушки.

Первое впечатление — губы.

Тонкие, изогнутые в усмешке с десятком оттенков — от сарказма вкупе с превосходством до пренебрежения. Ровные белые зубы, и дико, что с резцов не капает яд. Змея – класс пресмыкающихся. Пресмыкание не в манере хищников.

Капская кобра. У неё столько же названий, сколько псевдонимов у злых духов. И имя нового воплощения Ран Фудзимия знает наверняка.

Второе впечатление — яркость.

Броскость окраса от ярко-желтого к желто-коричневому с множественными темными пятнами. Как очки, закреплённые на вызывающего цвета бандане.

Третье — чужеродность.

Западный Мыс, Северный Мыс, Свободное Государство и Восточный Мыс; ареал обитания – Африка. Не совсем, но почти. Для Рана Фудзимии гайдзин и есть гайдзин.

Характеристика яда: нейротоксичный. Если немедленно не обратиться за помощью, то укус кобры оказывается фатальным. Решающим действием в данной ситуации является оказание срочной медицинской помощи, такой как искусственное дыхание и введение противоядия. Противоядие: имеется. Имеется у Брэда Кроуфорда. Брэд Кроуфорд его не даст.

Прежде всего, Ран Фудзимия смотрит на руки. Руки для Рана Фудзимии — открытая карта.

Прежде всего, у Аманояку изящные кисти, чуть сухопарые, и если развернуть ладонью вверх, то сразу видны натянутые канаты сухожилий. Сильные и цепкие – словно когти. У змей не бывает когтей, а потому бьют они один раз, но наверняка.

Прежде всего, Ран Фудзимия пытается не думать о том, какими могут быть их прикосновения. Руки для Рана Фудзимии – личный фетиш.

Ран Фудзимия знает, что люди сами творят себе призраков. Они находят старые кости, собирают их, перетягивают сухожилиями, наращивают плоть, оплетают жгутиками сосудов, отдают кровь и вплетают часть своего духа в узор. Людьми правят призраки на ниточках. Ниточка – вниз – крепится узелок. Ниточка – вверх – дергается человечек. Ран Фудзимия знает, что мысли в головы призраков вкладывает Аманояку.

Злой дух не подчиняется человеку. Человеком Брэд Кроуфорд никогда не был.

Ран Фудзимия не хочет думать о том, что пальцы Аманояку танцуют над его призраками.

Ран Фудзимия не хочет думать о том, что в его крови яд кобры.

Ран Фудзимия не хочет думать о том, что он радуется концу.

Таков Восток, Запад предпочитает выживать.

Падение Маяка – перепутанные ниточки.

Крест на воде – разлетевшиеся призраки.

— Дьявол...

— Для тебя, Оракул, а для него — Аманояку.

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснение:  
> Аманояку — древний демон, имеющий множество обличий. Аманояку — дух упрямства и порочности. Неизменное зло, постоянно досаждающее людям. Умеет читать мысли и внушать определенные желания, а также добиваться того, чтобы люди получали прямо противоположное тому, что они жаждут получить.


End file.
